


Cops and Robbers

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Matthew Williams of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police has finally caught the notorious burglars Yekaterina Braginski. He didn't expect her to be so cunning even behind bars though. Contains sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

“Looks like I finally caught you Yekaterina Braginski.” He looks over at her feeling smug and victorious. Months of chasing her and here she is finally behind bars where she belongs. She has fifty major robberies and hundreds of petty thefts under her belt all in the last three years, and for all those years he has been chasing her always just one step behind. She finally slipped up though, and now she is where she belongs.

She smiles at him, a look in her eyes that makes his blood quicken. “It seems you have Mr. Mountie.” Her voice comes out as a silky purr; it causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. “Now that you have me what will you do with me?” She’s pressed against the bars, her ample breasts squeezed up against, both hands are gripping the bars stroking them slowly; up and down, up and down, up and down. There is a pounding in his ears.

“T-that is for the law to decide.” He replies as he reaches up to loosen the collar of his uniform slightly, suddenly it feels too tight and too hot.

She presses harder against the bars; the latex suit she is wearing hugs her figure in all the right places leaving little to the imagination. “Is that all? You spend all those years chasing me and I’m just to be hand over to the law? That’s so boring and unsatisfying isn’t it?”

He shakes his head quickly, this is wrong she must be planning something. “As long as you are off the streets my job is done.”

She turns her back to him now; he is given a perfect view of her shapely behind. “Poor Officer Williams, it must be so dull to always follow the rules. You’ve worked so hard and won’t even be given any credit for it.”

His face flushes with anger. “I will! I may be a rookie still in the eyes of the others but I caught you didn’t I?”

“Yes you did.” She says looking at him over her shoulder. “But who’s to say they won’t just take all the credit from you? You’re so green I bet they walk all over you constantly.”

It stings that she’s so right, and the stinging makes him angrier, and causes a stirring within him. “What do you know!? I bet you’ve never worked an honest day in your life!”

Pushing away from the bars she turns to face him again, breasts bouncing as she does. “You are right of course. What would I know? Except that I read the papers and watch the news. They don’t think very highly of you at all do they? You poor little thing. Poor little Officer Williams who tries so hard and yet can’t seem to do anything right.”

He can tell she is mocking him and that makes it all the more humiliating to him. “Shut up! Just shut up you dirty thief!”

“Why don’t you come in here and make me?”

He does; without thinking of the consequences, he unlocks the cell and stalks over to her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. “Shut up!” He’s so angry he doesn’t realize what’s happening until he’s being pushed against the bars and cold steel encloses his left wrist as it’s pulled behind him and the same feeling soon . Struggling he tries to pull his wrists free but realizes he is stuck fast. And with that realization just how stupid he was to come in to the cell also dawns on him.

Feeling his heart pound he looks up at her. There is a smile on her face on that spoke of sadistic amusement but something else is also there, he is panicking too much to try and puzzle out what it is.

She leans over him; he’s been forced into a sitting position because of how low she’s handcuffed him. “You really are green falling for a silly little trick like that.” She’s gloating now. “Although it really was cute how angry and flustered you got.” Walking closer she tilts up his chin. “So cute.”

“Don’t play with me y-you harpy!” He cries pulling his face from her grip.

She laughs a light sound that makes him think of a light summer shower and kneels down next to him. “You really are cute.” Suddenly he feels warm moist lips against his and it takes him a moment to realize she’s kissing him. It makes his head spin it feels so good! She licks her lips as she pulls away. “Maybe I will give you a little reward for catching me, and an incentive to continue doing so.”

He’s about to demand what she is referring to when she suddenly starts to unzip her suit. His face goes red as she pulls her arms out and pushes it down revealing her breasts first and then slowly more of her suddenly very nude body. His heart is pounding as blood rushes south. “A-ah…”

“Do you like what you see officer?” She asks as she steps out of the suit and walks toward him fully nude. Lifting one foot she presses it against his pants which have now become noticeably tighter. “I can see from this that you do. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take care of that before I go but first we have to remove these pesky pants.”

Kneeling between his legs she grabs the zipper of his pants and slowly pulls it down before tugging at the pants to lower them revealing his maple leaf boxers underneath. “You really are too cute Officer.” She says as she rubs him through his boxers.

He cannot form any words in reply. He knows this is all wrong and that he should stop it but his mind seems to have abandoned him completely; all he does know is that he wants her badly.

Perhaps she can read his mind as she pushes his boxers down again allowing his erection to present itself freely to her. “Well now that is a very pleasant surprise.” She says, causing his face to burn. “Maybe there is a lot more to you than I originally thought.”

Suddenly he is surrounded by glorious tight heat and his brain completely stops functioning. He thinks she may be moaning but nothing can break through the haze of pleasure surrounding his mind. He feels her begin to move pulling herself up and then pushing back down; he can’t help but moan and hangs his head, his face suddenly coming in contact with something soft and plump. Opening his eyes he realizes his head is on her chest which is bouncing as she rides him hard.

Looking up he sees her eyes are closed, soft moans escaping her as she starts to speed up. Perhaps it means that she’s close, he knows that he is with the way his body is starting to tighten. He doesn’t want her to be fully in control though and with a wicked little smile he takes one of her perk nipples into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. Her answering cry is enough to let him know that the action but startled and please her. Feeling like this is a small victory he continues to worship the nipple with his mouth before letting go and giving attention to the other one.

When he can feel her movements begin to become erratic he suddenly bites down. What follows makes his head spin; she screams as he suddenly feels her tighten around him, suddenly he sees white as he comes hard inside her hips jerking sporadically as he empties his seed into her until there is nothing left.

He falls back against the bars after feeling her weight against him as she too collapses.

There is silence for a few minutes before she speaks. “Matthew, this was a great idea.” Sitting up she smiles at him her beautiful blue eyes staring into his.

Leaning up he kisses her deeply. “I told you it would.” He says smugly pressing kisses to both her breast. “What do you think about another round? We’ve got this jail rented for the day and I’d like to see you in those handcuffs.”

She giggles at the suggestion. “Are you sure you can handle me again?” Her voice is cocky as she undoes the hand cuffs.

“You bet I can.” Getting up he reverses their positions pushing her against the bars. “You’ve been a bad girl and need to be punished.”


End file.
